Stuck Together
by Bob Rhynoplasty
Summary: SLASH PWP, It's been two weeks since Tony and Gibbs broke up, now they're stuck together in a broken down elevator. And there's no telling how long they'll be there for.


**Stuck Together**

**Summary:** It's been two weeks since Gibbs and Tony's break up, and now they're stuck together in an elevator and they have no idea how long they'll be there.

**Rating:** M, for graphic sexual encounters and strong language

**Disclaimer:** Own nothing

**Pairing:** Of course, it's a Gibbs/DiNozzo

**Warning:** This is a SLASH story, Tony and Gibbs doing the dirty. It's pretty much plotless porn. So if that bothers you in any way, turn away now! You have been warned!

* * *

"It's over."

At first, Tony didn't say anything. He just stood there with a confused look on his face. Granted, this conversation was completely unexpected. Gibbs trapped them in the elevator not five seconds ago. Those were actually the first words out of his mouth.

"What is? Your caffeine addiction?"

"No, DiNozzo, us. We're over." The confusion in Tony's eyes was still there, but there was also a mix of anger and fear in there as well.

"Can I ask why?" Gibbs took a drink of his cup of coffee. He figured being blunt was the best way to end this.

"I don't love you anymore." And the confusion was gone. Tony's eyes widened slightly as he absorbed what he just said. That was actually the first time Gibbs had said that he loved him at all. Normally hearing that was a good thing, but seeing as how the word 'love' was surrounded by '_don't_' and '_anymore_' it lost a bit of its appeal.

Still, Tony put on his brightest fake smile and said "Ok. Can you start the elevator then, boss?" Gibbs stared at him for a little longer, trying to peg… something. He wasn't really sure what. Any sort of emotion. But he got nothing. Finally he sighed heavily and started the elevator again.

*~*

It's been two weeks.

Two weeks of an empty bed and awkward glances across the bullpen. Two weeks since he dumped Tony in the elevator. He was hoping that life at work would somehow work out, like it had been before they got together. Before Tony caught him checking him out in a particularly tight pair of jeans. But it hadn't.

Probably, the thing that bothered him the most wasn't the fact that Tony was a mess, it was the fact that he _wasn't_ a mess. He had done what he normally did, he did his job, he flirted with every woman he met. Nothing about his behavior changed. His smile didn't even dim.

Gibbs was taking the break up worse, and he was the one that had done it.

The sun was almost gone by the time he left the office. Ziva and McGee disappeared a while ago, going who knows where. He didn't really care. He didn't usually concern himself with the team's personal lives.

He shut down his computer and grabbed his things. It was late, and he had a boat waiting at home. He sighed heavily. That sounded kind of pathetic, even to himself.

He stopped a few feet shy of the elevator. There, waiting in front of the metallic double doors, was Tony. Looking as fine as ever. You'd never know by looking at him that he just went through a break up. Gibbs should have been impressed that he didn't let his personal feelings get in the way of doing his job. But a part of him was a little irked that Tony didn't care enough about _him_ to hurt.

Tony turned his head and caught sight of Gibbs standing there. He smirked. "Headin' home, boss?"

Finally composing himself, Gibbs nodded and closed the distance between them. No more words were spoken as the doors slid opened and they stepped inside. Gibbs pushed the button for the first floor and stepped back.

The elevator was too damn small. It didn't allow enough space between him and Tony.

Something _creaked_. Gibbs and Tony looked towards the ceiling as the lights started to flicker. The lift stopped and the lights stopped altogether. The generators kicked in, bathing them in blue.

But still leaving them motionless.

"Well ain't that badda bitch." Tony muttered. Gibbs sighed heavily. He pushed the emergency call button. No one answered. Tony looked at him, a look of worry and humor etched across his face.

Gibbs nodded. "It's alright. We'll be fine. Someone'll find us soon." He moved back and leaned against the back wall. Tony didn't move from his spot.

After the first twenty minutes, Tony sat down. A little while after that, Gibbs followed. Three hours later, they were still in the same spots, and still stuck.

Tony pulled out his knife and started playing with it. He was bored, and needed something to take his mind off the man next to him. Gibbs on the other hand, looked exactly the way he always did. He was getting irritated, but the awkwardness of the situation drowned that out.

Neither of them was speaking yet. It was making things very awkward.

Finally, Tony slumped back against the wall. He groaned. Gibbs looked at him with an annoyed look on his face. "What?" He asked, successfully destroying the silence.

"I have a cramp." He scrunched his face up in pain. He wriggled around, probably trying to find a more comfortable position for his back.

"So fix it." Tony glared.

"What do you think I've been doing, boss?" His words were icy. Gibbs was almost relieved. He was finally getting a reaction out of the younger man. Tony groaned as he moved again.

"Something bothering you, DiNozzo?"

Tony smiled. "No." He said it the way that Gibbs would. It bothered him. "What could possibly be bothering me? I mean I've been stuck in an elevator for almost four hours, my legs are falling asleep, my back is killing me, and I'm stuck here with you of all people. Why don't you tell me, boss? Just what could be bothering me?" His voice rose with every word that he spoke. When he was done, he sighed heavily and settled back against the wall. Gibbs didn't move.

Ten minutes passed while Tony kept trying to work out the kinks in his back by himself. Finally, Gibbs took pity on him. He jerked his head towards him. "Come here." Tony froze. "I can't do anything about being stuck in an elevator, but I can help you with your back, so get your butt over here."

At first Tony didn't move. He just eyed his boss curiously. Then he crawled over and sat between Gibbs' legs. "Was this just a way to get me in your lap, Gibbs?" Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Just shut up and enjoy it." He moved his hands to gently rub Tony's shoulders.

His movements were tense and nervous at first. He knew he shouldn't be doing this. Not with Tony at least. But he couldn't seem to stop his fingers from moving.

Tony dropped his head onto his chest. He was clearly enjoying the massage. Gibbs didn't really doubt that. When he first started, Tony's muscles had been tenser than his fingers.

Gibbs started to loosen up after that. His hands kneaded into Tony's shoulders harder now. Every push, and he could feel the stiffness dissipate.

Without warning, Tony leaned back, his back pushing into Gibbs' chest. For a moment, Gibbs stopped the massage. He hated to admit it, but having Tony pressed so close excited him.

"Please don't stop," Tony begged, his breathing heavy and erratic. Gibbs swallowed a lump in his throat, but nevertheless obeyed. Tony moaned.

It was clear to both of them that this was no longer just a friendly little massage. It was basically foreplay.

Tony threw his head back so it rested on Gibbs' shoulder. His eyes were closed and there was a look of sheer pleasure on his face. Gibbs' brain stopped working altogether at that point.

His hands left Tony's shoulders and drifted down his torso. His fingertips dug in, getting a better feel of the tight muscles underneath Tony's rumpled shirt.

Tony moaned again. He undid his own belt and unzipped his pants. He grabbed his boss' hand and guided it towards himself. He was already rock hard. Gibbs slowly rubbed Tony's dick, paying special attention to the head, while his mouth kissed and sucked on Tony's shoulder and neck. Tony groaned loudly and pushed himself further into Gibbs' lap. Gibbs was hard as well. His hand down Tony's pants wrapped around the dick and pumped, sometimes soft, barely a breath on the muscle, other times rough and forceful.

Tony spun around and grabbed Gibbs' lips with his own. He shoved his tongue inside when the other man gasped in surprise.

The kiss was demanding right from the start. That was always Tony's style. He didn't believe in gentle lovemaking. He was more of a hard core fucking kind of guy. Although he'd never say it aloud, it was one of the things Gibbs was always most attracted to.

Next to his smile.

Tony pushed himself against Gibbs. Gibbs' back was crushed almost painfully against the elevator wall, but he was just too turned on to care.

They slid to the floor so that they were lying down, still connected by their mouths. Tony moved so he was half lying on top of his boss. He reached down and rubbed the bulge in Gibbs' pants. It was solid.

As much as it pained him, Gibbs pushed him away. "We shouldn't." There wasn't an ounce in his body that agreed with that statement. But he had to think with his brain for once. "We can't do this."

"Why not?" Tony never stopped touching him, which only made it harder for him to think.

"I don't love you anymore."

If he thought that would deter the younger man, he was dead wrong. Instead, Tony smiled and leaned closer again. "Maybe not. But you want me." He kissed Gibbs where his neck met the jawbone. That was always Gibbs' spot, and Tony knew it.

Tony snaked his hand back up. Gibbs' eyes were closed, and he was far too excited to protest anymore. Tony was right, he _did_ want him. Badly.

Tony's finger traced the edge of his lips. Gibbs reached out and started sucking on the finger, coating it. He undid his belt and pushed his pants down.

Tony climbed on top of Gibbs and pressed their entire bodies together. His finger was still in the other man's mouth, while his hips pushed his dick into Gibbs'. He groaned, finally releasing the finger.

Gibbs threw his leg over Tony's arm. It granted him better access. His fingers slipped inside of Gibbs, who groaned, both out of pain and pleasure. It had been awhile, and Tony wasn't exactly gentle.

Slowly the younger slid in and out, stretching the older man out and preparing him for what was to come. He would pull his fingers all the way out, and then drive them further inside, each time earning a gasp or a moan. He smiled.

With more grace than he should have had, he climbed off his partner and pulled them both onto their knees. Gibbs straddled his hips, while Tony was still buried inside. He never lost a beat.

"Do it," Gibbs breathed out. He leaned his back against the wall and lifted his ass up a little. "Do it now."

Tony didn't need any more assurance. He slid his pants down and fully released his cock. He pulled his hand away and drove himself inside of Gibbs. This time, when Gibbs moaned, Tony had to cover his mouth he was so loud.

The younger man chuckled slightly and he started to thrust in and out. Gibbs' dick was poking him in the stomach. Every move he made, his gut jerked him off. Gibbs pushed himself down further on Tony. He kept hitting his prostate, and he wanted to hit it harder.

"Faster. Fuck me faster." Tony obeyed.

He leaned forward and bit down on Gibbs' neck, at the same spot he found before. Gibbs shut his eyes tight. He had to bite his own lip to stop from crying out. He was becoming more frantic now. He was close to his release. And he wanted that.

He dug his nails into Tony's shoulders as his body started to shudder. The younger man never slowed down, if anything, he went faster, thrust more furiously. Gibbs, having finally had enough, threw his head back and wailed. Tony threw his hand over his mouth. The older man blew his load all over the both of them. Tony finally started to slow down as he came inside of Gibbs.

For a while, neither of them moved, too exhausted. So they knelt in the same positions—Tony still buried inside of Gibbs—breathing heavily. Gibbs wouldn't say it out loud, but he liked this feeling, of having Tony so close.

He had lied.

Before when he told Tony that he no longer loved him. It was a complete and utter lie. So why did he break up with him? Especially after this.

Finally, after it seemed as though an eternity had passed, Tony pulled away. He stood up and pulled his pants back up. He picked up his shirt and started to pull that on as well. Gibbs tried to think of when exactly it had come off. He drew a blank.

When the tingle in his lower regions finally settled down, he started to get dressed as well. Neither of them spoke. The moment was even more awkward now than it was when they first got in the elevator. Just how long were they going to be trapped in here?

The lights started to flicker. "Ho, ho ho!" Tony burst out in that excited sound he always makes. Gibbs let out a sigh of relief. He fixed his jacket one more time just as the lift started moving again. "Finally!"

Something pinged just before the door slid open. There to greet them was McGee and Abby, both looking excited and relieved. "Oh my gosh! Are you two ok? The repairmen kept making excuses and excuses about why it was taking so long! McGee said that you guys were trapped inside, so finally we just told those guys to get out, and me and McGee took over and—"

Gibbs cut her off. "Abby! We're fine." She bounced up and down, still with a worried look on her face. After a moment, she threw her arms around Gibbs.

"I was just so worried about you two!" She pulled away and hugged Tony. "I was afraid that after four hours stuck together you would have killed each other!"

Tony laughed. "Oh, it was close there Abby. Especially hard that Gibbs didn't have his coffee." Abby pulled away to look him in the face. Her already big green eyes grew even wider. Tony nodded in confirmation.

She grabbed him and crushed him into an even tighter hug. "I am so sorry!"

Gibbs watched on from the sidelines. They were standing in the lobby. His body still tingled with the after effects of the elevator sex. Tony, like always, didn't seem to be feeling anything.

With a heavy sigh, Gibbs turned around and walked out the door.


End file.
